Meine ganze Liebe wütet wie ein Sturm
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Oder: Zehn Dinge von denen jeder denkt, dass sie diese über Elena Gilbert wissen. Autorisierte Übersetzung: Elena Gilbert ist seit jeher immer ganz normal gewesen und dies ist die notwendige Pointe für diesen großartigen, kosmischen Witz.


**Titel:** Meine ganze Liebe wütet wie ein Sturm (Oder: Zehn Dinge von denen jeder denkt, dass sie diese über Elena Gilbert wissen)

**Originaltitel:** All My Love That Rages High (Or: 10 Things Everyone Thinks They Know About Elena Gilbert)

**Autor:** ever-neutral

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Pairing:** keins, jedoch Erwähnung von Elena/Stefan, Elena/Matt und Elena/Damon

**Rating:** PG

**Kategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Elena Gilbert ist seit jeher immer ganz normal gewesen und dies ist die notwendige Pointe für diesen großartigen, kosmischen Witz.

**Warnung:** persönlicher Canon, Spoiler für die komplette 2. Staffel d.h. dies wurde auch vor der 3. geschrieben

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Vampire Diaries nicht.

**A/N:** Das Prompt war "Ich habe gesucht nach einem Mädchen wie dir - nicht du, aber ein Mädchen wie du."

**Ü/N:** Mal wieder eine TVD-FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1.355 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Meine ganze Liebe wütet wie ein Sturm (Oder: Zehn Dinge von denen jeder denkt, dass sie diese über Elena Gilbert wissen)**

_**1)** Sie war natürlich der ganze Stolz ihrer Eltern._

Aber nimm dies nicht allzu ernst. Es bedeutet nicht, dass sie niemals:

herumgealbert hat,

Regeln gebrochen hat,

Hausarbeit liegen gelassen hat,

mit ihrem Bruder gestritten hat,

die Klappe aufgerissen hat…

… oder wegen Carolines betrunkenem Ratschlag mit fremden Jungs rumgemacht hat.

(Elena Gilbert ist seit jeher immer ganz normal gewesen und dies ist die notwendige Pointe für diesen großartigen, kosmischen Witz.)

Es ist nur so, dass dies alles bedeutungslos war.

Oder nicht?

Menschen nach deinem Willen zu verbiegen, wie dein eigenes Abbild in einer weitentfernten Oberfläche.

Das ist Liebe, nicht wahr?

Die bedingungsloseste Art – gesegnet mit der jugendlichen Arroganz zu wissen, dass es keine Konsequenzen gibt.

_**1a)**_Dann. (Als die Leidensgeschichte weitergeht.)_ Dann _kommt die Nacht auf der Wickery Brücke.

Elena wird niemals wieder ihre eigene Bedeutung unterschätzen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**2)** Nachdem ihre Eltern starben, wurde Elena **traurig**._

Dies ist etwas, das die Leute ihr erlauben, weil es einfach _ungeheuerlich_ wäre dies nicht zu tun. Sie nennen es eine _unglückliche_ Tragödie, ein unglücklicher Zufall. Solch eine schreckliche Sache passiert solch _guten Leuten_, eine Erinnerung daran, dass die kosmische Waffe metaphorisch auf unsere Köpfe gerichtet ist. Sie sehen sie an mit einem Ausdruck des Mitleids anstatt der Anklage. Sie lassen sie sie sein, weil sie nur ein Mädchen ist, mit Trauer in ihren Augen und Unschuld in ihrem Herzen.

Da ein Beinahetod einen Menschen klüger macht, weiß Elena, dass sie falsch liegen. Sie verlor diese Unschuld, irgendwie, in mehr als in einer Hinsicht. Sie wird sie nie wieder zurückbekommen. Dies ist ihre Schuld.

Sie erinnert sich in dieser Nacht in einem sauberen Krankenhausbett aufzuwachen, unversehrt und am Leben. Sie nannten es ein Wunder.

Das hat nichts zu bedeuten.

(Elena Gilbert ist ein Fatalist und das ist der Grund, warum sie gewusst hat, dass der Schuss kommt.)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**3)** Elenas kleiner Bruder geriet nach dem Unfall auf die schiefe Bahn._

Dies ist wahr. Das ist ihre Verantwortung. Weil man immer auf Elena Gilbert zählen kann, nimmt sie diese Pflicht wahr, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. (Nicht ihr Leben, offensichtlich; das von jemand anderen.)

Jeremy ist niemals wie Elena gewesen. Jeremy verkraftet es nicht gut. Jeremy hat jedes Recht, dass Elena nicht hat – zu trauern, wütend zu sein, zu toben, jedem die Schuld zu geben, außer sich selbst.

In ihren schlechten Stimmungen, beneidet sie ihn. In ihren noch schlimmeren Momenten, bedauert sie ihn. Ihr Bruder ist für sie eine hartnäckige Verbindung zum Leben, was bedeutete, sie ist verpflichtet sich festzuhalten. Sie weiß, das ist eher eine Strafe als eine Erlösung, weil sie dies nicht verdient. Weil sie sich wünscht, sie wäre tot; sie wünscht sich, zwangsläufig, von ihm befreit zu sein. Dies ist eine schreckliche Sache zu wollen. Dies ist der Grund, warum sie weiß, dass sie richtig liegt dies zu wünschen.

_**4)** Stefan war der Erste, der Elena wieder glücklich gemacht hat._

Sie weiß nicht, woher er kommt – aber er ist ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, die Sonne, die hinter einer Wolke hervorkommt oder welches sentimentale Klischee auch immer hier angebracht ist. Elena ist es egal. Sie hatte ihre halbleeren Gläser. Als er ihr sagt, sie wird nicht für immer traurig sein, glaubt sie ihm.

Elena ist glücklich. Dies ist eine Wahrheit, unglaublich genug um alles zu ertragen, was auch immer als nächstes kommt.

_**4a) **(Stefan ist ein Monster.)_

Dies ist etwas was nur sehr wenige wissen. Und doch, ist es ein Teil von dem, was sie besonders macht, was sie zu _StefanundElena _macht. Dies ist ein Platz, den niemand sonst einnehmen kann, nicht einmal die Geister ihrer toten Eltern.

Stefan ist ein Monster und das ist der Grund, warum sie zu ihm gehört.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**5)** (Sie sieht aus wie Katherine.)_

Der am demütigendste Teil dieser Tatsache – diesem unerschütterlichen _Fundament ihrer Existenz _– ist, wie viele Menschen dies wissen, bevor sie es tut.

Es gibt einige, die es seit Jahrhunderten wissen, das noch mehr Öl in ihren Hass für das Universum und seinem verrückten Durchdrehen ist.

Und dann gibt es diese, welche keine Idee von der Welt haben. Elena kann es ihnen unmöglich sagen. Sie wüsste nicht einmal wie. Sie müssen beschützt werden. Ihre Unschuld ist etwas, dass Elena bewundert. Sie muss intakt gehalten werden.

Es ist in vielerlei Hinsicht egoistisch. Sie hat Angst, dass sie sie als Betrügerin sehen. (Als die Betrügerin, die sie, tatsächlich, schon immer gewesen ist.)

(Sie schaut nun in den Spiegel und mag das, was sie sieht, noch weniger als vorher.)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**6)** Elena ist das Mädchen von dem jeder wünscht, dass man sie sein könnte._

Das ist wahr.

Nicht in dem Sinne, dass ist eine objektive Wahrheit ist. Aber trotzdem wahr, soweit jeder mit falschen Informationen arbeitet. Sie würde sie alle korrigieren, aber da ist ein Teil von ihr, der diese Lüge glauben will. Dieser Teil gewinnt zwangsläufig.

(Sie hatte immer Angst davor eine Enttäuschung zu sein.)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**7)** Jeder dachte immer, dass sie am Ende mit Matt zusammen sein würde._

Elena liebt Matt. Sie tut das wirklich. Das ist der Grund, warum sie erlauben kann ehrlich genug zu sein, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie auf die Art liebte wie sie es hätte tun sollen. Diese Tage, in denen sie aufgewachsen waren – sie gehören nun zu jemand anderen, einer vollkommen anderen Person. Das Mädchen von früher.

Matt kann das Mädchen haben. Elena will sie nie wiedersehen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**8)** Damon ist ihr Freund._

Niemand billigt dies wirklich. Aber sie kennen ihn nicht wie Elena es tut. Sie kann nicht dafür Rechenschaft ablegen. Damon ist _vertraut_, jedoch kann sie ehrlich sagen, dass sie niemals jemanden kannte wie ihn.

(In ihren schwächeren Momenten ärgert sie sich über die Tatsache, dass dies kein Gefühl ist, dass er mit ihr teilt.

Aber das ist kein Gefühl, von dem einer von ihnen das Recht hat es zu fühlen, darum gibt sie es auf, bevor sie das Boot umkippt und sie beide ertrinken.)

Außerdem ist es notwendig Damon in ihr Leben zu lassen, da er Teil von Stefans ist. Dies ist eine Erklärung, die kein Idiot irgendwie widerlegen kann. Sie macht, was sie tun muss für die Menschen, die sie liebt.

**8a)** Dies ist der Grund warum sie in ihr eigenes Herz gemeißelt hat und die Teile sortiert hat wie schmutzige Wäsche. Jeder bekommt ein Stück. Sie behält den Bruder ihres Freundes in einem dunklen Raum, getrennt von allen anderen, aber nur damit es keine Verwirrung gibt.

Sie lässt ihn dort bleiben, zusammen mit all der Wut, Hass, Trauer, Verlust und jedem ungebetenem Gefühl, von dem sie noch nicht fähig ist es aus ihrem System zu filtern.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**9)** Jeder will für Elena sterben. _

Manchmal erwischt sie sich dabei wie sie über das Unmögliche träumt. Sie stellt sich vor wie sie läuft. Sie läuft weg, irgendwohin weit weg von hier, diesem Ort des Todes. Sie schüttelt die Ketten der Beziehungen, die diese mitgebracht haben, ab. Niemand will für sie sterben oder wegen ihr. Niemals wieder. (Und sie wird ebenfalls niemals verpflichtet sein für sie zu sterben.)

Es ist eine sinnlose Fantasie. Sie gibt dem Teil von ihr die Schuld, der davon träumte eine Schriftstellerin zu werden, dieser Teil, der so vollkommen von der Realität gelangweilt war und glaubte, sie wäre für größere Dinge vorherbestimmt.

(Das Leben hat so eine Art dich beinahe mit Ironie wie dieser umzubringen.)

Aber der Traum wurde zusammen mit ihren Eltern begraben. Elena ist nun eine Realistin. Das ist der Grund warum sie, tief in ihrem Inneren, weiß, dass egal was sie tut, es vorherbestimmt ist, dass sie verlieren wird.

**9a)** Nachdem Klaus gekommen und gegangen ist, besucht sie die Gräber ihrer fünf toten Elternteile und weiß ohne Zweifel, dass es keine weiteren Träume gibt. Es gibt nur das.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_**10)** Elena Gilbert ist eine Überlebende._

Dies ist wahrer als alles andere, was irgendjemand ihr möglicherweise vorwerfen kann. Es ist ein Segen und ein Fluch, so wie das Leben selbst.

Es hat sehr wenig damit zu tun, ob man es verdient.

Vielleicht verwandelt sie sich doch nach all dem endlich in Katherine – weil sie denkt, sie fängt an es zu verstehen.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Mal was ganz anderes, sehr nachdenkliches, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen! Reviews sind gern gesehen. :)


End file.
